Chicken Wrangler Zombie
:For the form in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Chicken Wrangler Zombie (PvZ: AS). (Can stop them, preventing them from sending their chickens.) See more... |first seen/PvZ2 = Wild West - Day 10 |first seen china/PvZ2 = Wild West - Day 9 |flavor text/PvZ2 = After publishing the fourth study on Ornithology, and four years of research at the Hadron Collider, Chicken Wrangler Zombie has finally solved the riddle of what came first. |box title/PvZ2C = ﻿鸡贼僵尸 |translate/PvZ2C = Chicken Thief Zombie |image/PvZ2C = Chicken Thief ZombiePvP.png |toughness/PvZ2C = Average |troopcapicity/PvZ2C = 11 |trainingcost/PvZ2C = 400 |trainingtime/PvZ2C = 40 minutes |speed/PvZ2C = Basic |first seen/PvZ2C= PvP Mode |pvpskill/PvZ2C = Deploy 5 Zombie Chickens. |flavor text/PvZ2C = Because he ate too much chicken, now that if he moves he will drop feathers, feathers weren't enough to satisfy him so now he only drops chickens.}} Chicken Wrangler Zombie is the 14th zombie that appears in the Wild West. When damaged enough or when he makes contact with a plant, he releases a flock of Zombie Chickens into the lane he is on and ones adjacent to him. Otherwise, he is like a Basic Zombie. Description The Chicken Wrangler Zombie has a red-colored chicken-like hairstyle that extends up to its nape. For his outfit, the Chicken Wrangler Zombie has a tattered orange handkerchief tied on to his neck. Next, he wears gloves on both hands with the left one being torn, exposing the index finger. He straps on a baling wire around his body filled with Zombie Chickens. For his attire, he wears a green colored tattered shirt and blue colored jumpers with mud and stains on his left and right legs and on his groin. The jumper is also tattered, exposing the bone on his right portion of him. Finally, he wears a pair of brown-colored boots. The Chicken Wrangler Zombie in Food Fight Parties wears a turkey helmet and contains Zombie Turkeys instead strapped on to him by his baling wires. Almanac entry Normal Mode PvP Mode Overview Chicken Wrangler Zombie takes 190 damage per shot. He releases 13 Zombie Chickens after absorbing 80 damage per shot and loses his arm at 120 damage per shot before dying at 190 damage per shot. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Days 10, 14, 18, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 30, 32, 33, 34, 35, Big Bad Butte, and Piñata Party Dark Ages: Piñata Party Jurassic Marsh: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 10 Modern Day: Days 12, 32, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Arena: Gold Bloom's Garden Party Tournament ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)'' Player's House: Premium Plant Quest: Parsnip Wild West: Days 9, 10, 14, 18, 20, 22, 23, 24, Ultimate Challenge, Daily Challenge and Endless Challenge Lost City: Boss Rush Modern Day: World Cup Strategies Weaknesses *Stunning the zombie: Iceberg Lettuce, Kernel-pult, Chili Bean (gas), Stunion *Kills the zombie without releasing his chickens: Chomper, Toadstool, Grimrose, Conceal-mint *Plants that shrink him, preventing him from releasing chickens: Shrinking Violet, Enforce-mint Tips Although he is not a very tough zombie, he is dangerous once he absorbs three normal damage shots. This will cause him to release Zombie Chickens on his lane and the lanes adjacent to him. When he releases his Zombie Chickens, use a column of Lightning Reeds to zap every Zombie Chicken. Threepeaters are also a good idea, since their peas can destroy Zombie Chickens in three lanes. As the Chicken Wrangler Zombie releases the chickens in the lanes adjacent to him, do not forget to guard those lanes, in case the Chicken Wrangler comes early in a level. You could also use Spikeweeds and Spikerocks to instantly kill the Zombie Chickens. Bonk Choys are also good against chickens due to their rapid attack. Also, using Plant Food on a Magnifying Grass will instantly kill them, but it will be a waste of Plant Food. Laser Beans and Fume-shrooms can kill all Zombie Chickens within range with every shot, making them useful when placed behind defensive plants. Planting a Guacodile at the end of a lane with incoming Zombie Chickens is a good idea as well, as the rushing attack of the Guacodile will kill all Zombie Chickens in the lane. A very smart choice is to use Iceberg Lettuce, Chili Bean, Kernel-pult's Plant Food upgrade, or Stunion to stun him. Once he is stunned, he cannot release his Zombie Chickens, even if he is killed. A Level 5+ Stunion is especially effective as the poison will kill him without releasing his chickens. Using plants like the Coconut Cannon is a good choice, along with these two plants to become a massive combo. In Big Bad Butte, if there are any Chicken Wrangler Zombies, try to plant at least two Lightning Reeds before you plant any other offensive plants, one on the second and one on the fourth row. They deal with Chicken Zombies in three lanes. Chompers and Toadstools are also inevitably a good counter against this zombie, as they can swallow the zombie without the zombie releasing Zombie Chickens. However, this strategy can only be used when there are no other plants attacking the zombie as when this happens, the Chicken Wrangler Zombie will release Zombie Chickens once he absorbs three normal shots. It shall be noted that even though Chompers or Toadstools can kill the Zombie Chickens without having to swallow them, they need a long time to kill another Zombie Chicken, usually ended up being eaten by the Zombie Chickens before all of them in front of the Chompers or Toadstools are eliminated. The Shrinking Violet works well against groups of Chicken Wranglers, as a shrunken Chicken Wrangler will not release any chickens when damaged enough. Using any lobbed-shot plants (except Pepper-pult, Melon-pult, Dusk Lobber and Winter Melon) is not recommended against the Chicken Wrangler Zombie after he releases his flock because their attack speed is slow and the Zombie Chickens are fast, which may cause the projectiles to miss the chickens. Also, do not use any Citrons or Homing Thistles as they have low attack speed. Another thing is, in Big Bad Butte, sometimes he is covered by a Wild West Gargantuar, therefore, making it a much harder time passing levels. When a Chicken Wrangler appears in Big Bad Butte, bring a Lightning Reed in case this happens, as Chicken Wranglers can be just as dangerous as Gargantuars in certain situations. Using Hypno-shroom is also a good idea, because the Chicken Wrangler Zombie will deploy the Zombie Chickens to fight for you as a distraction, especially the Gargantuar, because its smashing rate is very low and it can only smash a Zombie Chicken at a time. Beware that Chicken Wrangler Zombies can release their Zombie Chickens, even off the game's screen, allowing groups of them to destroy defenses with ease. It is also bad for any zombie to trigger a lawn mower with Chicken Wranglers in sight as, like Weasel Hoarders, they will release their chickens allowing them to reach your house. Also, beware that this zombie, unlike Pirate Captain Zombie or Weasel Hoarder, can immediately release their chickens when they encounter a plant. Therefore, avoid placing a Chili Bean, Sun Bean, Shadow-shroom, or any hard-shell plants near it as they will only compound your problems. Grimrose makes a very effective counter to Chicken Wrangler Zombies. This is because when it drags it down, it does not count as taking any damage, so the Zombie Chickens are not released. This is especially helpful when they are boosted as they can take out multiple Chicken Wrangler Zombies at once. Although, Grimrose has a relatively long recharge and does not function well against groups, so be cautious when using this strategy. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *Weasel Hoarder can be considered as his counterpart in Frostbite Caves. *In the 1.7 update for the iPhone and iPod Touch, he was simply called "Chicken Wrangler," but in the Almanac entry, he was still referred to as "Chicken Wrangler Zombie." *Chicken Wrangler Zombie holds his hands like chicken wings and flaps them while jumping (although he stops jumping and instead walks after releasing his Zombie Chickens), walking and when he dies. *While eating, Chicken Wrangler Zombie eats just as his namesake and kicks the plants he eats at the same time. However, he will not do any additional damage while doing this. *If a Chicken Wrangler Zombie manages to reach the house and eat the player's brains with his baling wire intact, his baling wire and Zombie Chickens will disappear. *In his description, it says he finally found out what came first. It is referring to the rhetorical question "What came first, the chicken or the egg?". *He is the only humanoid zombie which appears in the Wild West that does not wear headwear items, like cones or buckets. *If a Chicken Wrangler Zombie with his baling wire still intact encounters Infi-nut's force field, the baling wire will disappear without releasing Zombie Chickens. Once the Force Field disappears, the baling wire along with his Zombie Chickens will reappear. *When he loses his left arm, his bone is not shown like the other zombies. **This trait is shared with Poncho Zombie and Excavator Zombie. *If Chicken Wrangler Zombie is hypnotized after the baling wire is broken, he will still release hypnotized Zombie Chickens. *In Food Fight Parties, Chicken Wrangler Zombie has a Turkey Wrangler costume and releases Zombie Turkeys instead of Zombie Chickens. *Even if he is going backwards under the effects of Sweet Potato's Plant Food, he still releases his chickens in the forward direction. *In the 6.1 version of the game, while on the seed selection screen, his baling wire and chickens will periodically disappear and reappear. This has been rectified in the 6.2 update. *Apple Mortar, when at a high level, can kill Chicken Wrangler Zombies without them realeasing Zombie Chickens. See also *Zombie Chicken *Weasel Hoarder ru:Зомби-куровод Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Wild West Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) encountered zombies